Coming Home
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: With the holiday seasons coming around, Chase hasn't come home from the war for Christmas, and Bree is getting worried. She has been waiting for him to come home so she could give him a special Christmas Present. But he hasn't come home. With the company on family and friends, will she survive the day/half of the night without Chase? ONE-SHOT


Coming Home

Bree looked down at the phone in her hands. She was looking at a certain picture. The picture of her husband: Chase Davenport.

Chase had gone to war a year earlier, and he hadn't come back for Christmas, like all the other boys, or men. He had promised to come home on Christmas Eve. But here it was, Christmas Eve, and no Chase.

He hadn't called that morning, like he usually did. He hadn't sent her a text saying that he loved her, like he usually did. So she came down to two sumptuous, that his phone was dead, or

He was dead.

She shuddered at the thought, as it sent chills down her spine. She placed a hand on her stomach, then looked at the Christmas tree in the corner. She looked at the small box, and the bigger box under it, beside the tree. It was labeled Chase.

She heard a knock at the door, and jumped. She jumped up to answer it. She ran to the door and made it fly open. "Chase?!" She asks eagerly, but only saw Athena and Max, with their arms full of gifts. "Oh," she groaned. "It's just you two," she says, her heart sinking. She walked back to the couch and sat down. "Well Merry Christmas to you too," Max says, grumbling. Athena slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," she says, glaring at him. "She has no idea where, Chase is." She walks over to Bree, who was sitting on the couch, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bree it's okay," Athena says. There was another knock at the door. "Max can you go get that?" Athena asks. Max groans. "Fine. Leave me to open the door," he says groaning. He set down the presents under the tree, and walked to the door.

He opened it, and at the door stood Leo and his girlfriend Janelle –and like Athena and Max–, their arms full of presents. "Oh hey Max!" Leo says smiling, at his adopted brother. Max rolls his eyes. "Ha ha Leo. Did you forget what you did to me yesterday?" "OH COME ON MAN! IT WAS ONE TIME!" Leo yelled, his arms flying up, causing him to drop the presents. He heard a few shatters of glass and cursed. "Crap! Those were vintage!" He wailed, picking them up. "Let me help you with that," Max says, picking up the presents. He walked over to the tree, and sat the non-broken ones down.

Athena looked at Chase's small present curious. She picked it up and shook it. "Athena what are you doing?" Bree asks, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "What's in this tiny present?" Athena asks, shaking it again. "Wait and see," was Bree's only answer, before she walked to the oven and got out the bread that she was baking, for an hour, Athena and Janelle following her.

"Ooh bread!" Leo says, trying to grab a piece of it. Bree slapped his hand away. "No touching!" She says, as she heard the doorbell. "Go get the door," she said to him. Leo sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, walking to the door and opening it.

Standing at the door was Adam and Danielle, both smiling at him. "Merry Christmas Leo!" Danielle says, handing him the presents, before running to the kitchen to help Bree, Athena, and Janelle. "Oh yah. I brought over Killer Zombie Attacks," Adam says, grinning. "Maybe we could grab Chase and Max and go play it!" Leo's heart sank. "Adam. Chase isn't here yet," he says. "Wait what now?" Adam asks. "Chase. Isn't. Here. Yet," Leo says, slowly, but he took the game out of Adam's hand. "But we can still play this!" He says grinning happily. "Come on Max! Time to blow up some zombies!" He says, running to the guest room, Adam and Max following eagerly.

Bree rolled her eyes, as she watched the boys run upstairs to the guest room of her house. She heard a ding. "Oh Janelle, the turkey's done. Can you get it out? I'm going to check on the chicken," she says. Janelle nodded. She put some oven mitts on her hands, and went to the oven and opened it. She pulled out the turkey, and set it down on the cutting board. "Perfect!" She says smiling.

"Oh Bree. I brought over that sauce you love," Danielle says, walking out of the kitchen. She flew open the front door, to where Thorn was about to ring the doorbell. "Oh! Hello Thorn. And Misty," she says. "Misty your needed in the kitchen, and Thorn, your welcome to go play a video game with Leo, Adam, and Max," she says, before running out the the car.

"Hey Misty!" Athena says, rushing to hug her sister. Misty hugs her back. "Okay guys, enough hugging, we can do that later," Bree says, opening the fridge. She pulled out another chicken and plopped it in the grill. She shut it, and looked at Athena, and heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that?" She asks. Athena nods, and walks to the door.

"Tasha! Mr. Davenport!" Athena says, opening the door. They both smiled, there arms full of presents. "Excuse me, coming through!" Danielle says, rushing in with a pot, of sauce. She ran to the kitchen, as Athena turned back to Tasha and Mr. Davenport. "Un the girls are in the kitchen, and the guys are upstairs, playing some video game," she says, taking the presents out of Tasha's arms and putting them beside the tree.

About a half hour later, the Christmas Eve feast was ready. The boys were downstairs, sitting at the table, their eyes wide while looking at the feast. Bree watched her family dig into the meal and smiles. Then she looked down to her hands that were rested on her stomach.

"Bree honey, are you okay? Your not eating anything," Tasha says, about fifteen minutes into the meal. She noticed that the young woman was not eating. Something was troubling her. Bree looked at her. "Y-Yah I'm fine," she managed, before standing up. "Thanks Tasha, Athena, Misty, Janelle, and Danielle for helping me with supper," she says quietly, before walking to her shares bedroom, and closed the door. Tasha's eyes filled with worry. "Chase hasn't come home yet, hasn't he?" She asks, looking at her husband. He shook his head. "Bree said that he hadn't called or texted her all day," Athena adds, taking a sip of her soup. "She's getting really worried," she adds. "I'll be right back," Tasha says, quietly, before waking to Bree and Chase's shared room.

"Bree?" She asks, knocking on the door. She heard a sniffle. "Go away," said the chocked up voice of Bree. Tasha opened the door anyways. "Bree?" She asks again. She shut the door, and walked over to the twenty five year old, who was laying on the bed with her face stuffed in a pillow. "Are you okay?" She asks, sitting down beside her. "N-No," Bree says, her voice cracking. Tasha rubbed her back, knowingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tasha asks, rubbing Bree's back softly. Bree looked at her. "N-Not really," she whispers. It was silent for a moment then Bree said: "He's not coming back is he?" She asks, softly. Tasha's eyes widen. Then they grew soft. That simple sentence broke Tasha's heart. She sighs. "Well Bree," she says, "We just have to stay strong," she says. "He's out there somewhere, probably trying to get home," she says. Bree looks at her. "I-I just don't know," she says, quietly. "It breaks my heart to say it," Bree says. "B-But I don't think he's coming back," she says softly, while bursting into tears. "Bree don't say that!" Tasha scolds gently. "He'll come back. Chase would never desert you," she says. Bree looks at her. "You really think so?" She asks, wiping away her tears. Tasha nods. "Now come on," she says. "Let's go watch a movie then we can sings some carols and open some presents," she says. Bree nods, and stands up, walking out of her bedroom with her step-mother.

Bree sat down on the couch beside Athena, who looked at her. "Bree," she says softly. "Chase is coming home," she says. She hugs her best friend quickly, and turned on the TV.

"What should we watch?" Athena asks, flipping the channels. "Ooh! How about _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_! _"_ Adam asks. "Just for Leo, because he's still considered as a child," he adds chuckling. Leo stood up. "I'M EIGHTEEN!" He says, clenching his fists. Bree chuckles, as Leo looked back at the TV. "How about _Christmas Nightmare_?" He asks. "I don't have anything against that," Bree says. Athena nods, and clicks on the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Bree looked down at her stomach. She sighs, and looks back to the TV. A young girl was about to go into a closet, full of vampires. "Don't go in there!" Misty says, but the young girl went in there anyways. There were a few screams and bloodcurdling yells, and seconds later, the girl was dead. Misty threw up her arms. "I told her not to go in there!" She says, before snuggling closer to Thorn, who wrapped his arms around her. Bree smiles at the two, and turns back to the movie.

Finally the credits rolled in, and still no Chase. Bree sighs and stood up. The family had decided to sing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas,_ before opening the presents. Tasha started singing and then the rest (minus Bree) joined in. Bree was just staring at the Christmas Tree, her eyes closed.

Athena turned around as she heard the front door open quietly. She saw Chase sneak inside the house, his army uniform still on, and with presents in his arms. He set the gifts down on the dining room table, and tiptoed quietly over to Bree. He saw Athena and placed a finger over his mouth. "Shh," he says softly. Athena nodded and looked forward again.

Chase snaked his arms around Bree and hugged her lightly. Bree being Bree screamed as he did so. She turned around in his arms and saw his face. "CHASE!" She screamed, interrupting the carol, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and then broke the kiss and picked her up swinging her around. He set her down and kisses her again. Their family started clapping, and it could be heard by their neighbors and they knew that: Chase Davenport was home.

Bree eventually broke the kiss. She was out of breath, and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. He hugged her back, and the rest of the family joined in. They soon let go, and Bree was the only one hugging her husband. She broke the hug, and smiled at him. "What took you so long to get home?" She asks. "You never texted or called me. I was getting worried," she says. Chase smiles. "I had to pick up some presents. And I was stuck in traffic," he says, walking to the dining room and picking up the presents. He walked back over and set them beside the tree.

Now with Chase home, Tasha decided it was time to open presents. Bree picked up her small and medium present for Chase and gave it to him. Now it was time to see what was in that tiny present.

Chase decided to open the bigger present up first. He slowly unwrapped it, and opened the box, reviling a picture frame, with him and Bree on their wedding day. He smiles. "Bree, this is wonderful," he says smiling. He kissed her softly. He broke it and his hands went to the smaller present. He unwrapped it, slower than the first.

Chase opened the small box and took out the pregnancy test inside it. He flipped it over his mouth widening. "B-Bree," he says softly. She was smiling, widely. "A-Are you?" He asks, softer, only for her to hear. She nods. "Yes," she whispers, loudly for the rest of the family to hear. "Yes what?" Leo asks. Bree smiles and grabs Chase's hand. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes," she announces loudly, the family staring at her. "Yes I'm pregnant."

 **Well that was my Christmas one-shot XD. It's nowhere close to Christmas but I couldn't get the idea out of my head XD.**

 **Read and Review!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: this is the longest thing that I've ever written XD.**


End file.
